1. Field
This application relates to a lens module having an optical system including seven lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera of a mobile communications terminal typically includes a plurality of lenses. For example, the lens module may include seven lenses to configure an optical system having a high resolution.
However, when the optical system having a high resolution is configured using the plurality of lenses as described above, a length (distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it is difficult to install the lens module in a slim mobile communications terminal.